Hijos de Pandora I
by Kaorumar
Summary: Una antigua leyenda: De los peores males nace la peor de las maldiciones. De la peor de las traiciones, la mayor de las amenazas. Solo una alma pura y noble puede librar del mal al más oscuro de los corazones.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso importante:** Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no nos pertenecen.

Aquí viene otro fic de la mano de Lica y Kaorumar. Este fic tiene ideas sacadas de muchos libros y muchas series y hemos decidido mezclarlo todo a ver que sale con el mundo de Rurouni Kenshin. Esperamos que sea de vuestro agrado y como siempre decimos… Comentad! Agradecemos mucho vuestros comentarios, constructivos o destructivos.

 **01\. EL OSCURO MISTERIO**

" _Una antigua leyenda…_

 _Kioto, 1868. Guerra de Boshin._

 _Cuando el Shogunato Tokugawa ganó seguidores tras la intención de abolición de Estados Unidos del sakoku, que tenía aislado al Japón del resto del mundo, se dice que existió un guerrero que consiguió cambiar el rumbo de la guerra y allanó el camino a una nueva era que abriría las puertas del país a occidente pocos años después. A esa nueva era se la llamó: La Era Meiji._

 _De ese guerrero, apodado Hitokiri Battōsai, se decía que poseía una velocidad suprema y una fuerza que podía rivalizar con la de los dioses. De baja estatura y cuerpo delgado, con la mirada de un demonio de ojos ámbar, el atractivo rostro surcado por dos cicatrices formando una cruz y la cabeza envuelta en llamas, se rumoreaba, que su katana era un miembro más de su cuerpo y que con tan solo desenvainarla era capaz de matar a treinta hombres grandes y fornidos._

 _Cada muerte perpetrada por el destajador era concienzudamente atribuída a los enemigos del Shōgun; los Ishin Shishi, que usaban el miedo que proporcionaba su guerrero como baza en la guerra. Ningún enemigo era capaz de escapar de su espada, y todo aquel que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para pensar que podía derrotarlo, terminaba teniendo una pronta y dolorosa muerte._

 _Siendo un guerrero casi invencible, muchos hombres a lo largo de la historia se atribuyeron su muerte ya que, tras la batalla de Toba-Fushimi, en la que finalmente el Emperador se rindió a manos de la Restauración, el diablo de ojos ámbar, con apenas diecinueve años de edad, desapareció. Hay quien piensa que fue asesinado por el propio gobierno que él mismo había ayudado a crear. Otros creen que su muerte fue a manos de sus enemigos y que no llegó a ver el final de la batalla._

 _Se dice que su sangre, derramada en la tierra durante el fulgor de la batalla, se mezcló con la de todos aquellos a los que había matado y creó nueva vida: una vida sin guerra, una vida libre, y sus legendarios logros fueron contados con miedo o respeto a lo largo de la historia hasta el día de hoy."_

Tokio, 2017. Universidad Tokio Teikoku.

— Te lo digo en serio, Kaoru. Estamos malditas.

Kaoru rió ante las melodramáticas palabras de su amiga Misao mientras hincaba el diente a su tamagoyaki y observaba a Megumi Takani, la chica más popular de la universidad, rodeada de hombres y mujeres por igual.

— ¿Cómo lo hace?

Ante la insistencia de Misao, Kaoru solo resopló. No era difícil adivinar el por qué.

— Vístete de zorra y mueve el trasero ante todos y tú también formarás parte de ese elenco de populistas.

No era de extrañar que con esa actitud desenfadada y esa forma abierta de hablar, Misao adorara a Kaoru. Se habían conocido en la escuela primaria, habían compartido amores y desamores, peleas de colegio, secretos y nuevas experiencias que no se atreverían a contarle a nadie más.

— Tendríamos que hacerle un conjuro para que una mañana de estas amaneciera con un pandero enorme y veinte granos en la cara.

Kaoru no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, divertida ante las ocurrencias de su amiga. Misao se pasaba la vida leyendo cosas sobre ocultismo, hechizos y leyendas. Nada de eso era real, pero por más que le demostraba que esas cosas no existían y que eran puras patrañas ella se negaba a dejarlo a un lado. Con el tiempo, Kaoru había empezado a ver esa faceta de su amiga como algo divertido y curioso. La había aceptado y disfrutaba gustosa de esos momentos de juego con Misao. Negando con la cabeza, cambió de tema.

— ¿Entonces, vendrás esta noche a casa?

Era viernes y los viernes para ellas eran especiales. Aunque no salieran con ningún hombre porque Megumi Takani los acaparaba a todos, tenían los viernes para hacer de sus vidas un mundo feliz. Misao asintió enérgica.

— Como siempre. Cuando salga de trabajar iré a buscar una buena botella de sake y pediremos unas pizzas.

Kaoru observó como Misao hacía una mueca ante el hecho de tener que trabajar esa tarde. Sabía de sobras que su amiga no estaba nada contenta con ese trabajo en la hamburguesería del centro, pero no tenía muy claro el por qué y su amiga no se estaba mostrando especialmente habladora con el tema.

— Prepararé un par de buenas películas con las que podamos reír a pierna suelta mientras damos buena cuenta de ese sake.

Misao observó a Kaoru de reojo mientras esta hacía planes. Ella ya tenía planeado lo que iban a hacer, pero sabía que su amiga era un poco reticente con esos temas, así que empezó a hablar como quien cuenta una maldad a una madre severa.

— Verás… yo tenía pensado hacer otra cosa esta noche. — Ante la cara de interrogación de su amiga, prosiguió. — He conseguido un objeto valioso… ¿Has escuchado alguna vez hablar de la Caja de Pandora?

Kaoru no sabía si reír o llorar. Había oído hablar infinidad de veces de la Caja de Pandora. Era un mítico recipiente de la mitología griega que en realidad no era una caja, sino una tinaja ovalada que Zeus entregó a Pandora, mujer de Epitemeo y cuñada de Prometeo, como regalo de bodas, con la instrucción de no abrirla bajo ningún concepto. Como Pandora era muy curiosa, no pudo resistirse a abrir la tinaja y al hacerlo, todos los males del mundo escaparon de ella. Cuando atinó a cerrarla, lo único que quedó en su interior fue el espíritu de la Esperanza. Era una historia antigua que se solía estudiar en todas las clases de mitología del mundo.

— Estoy estudiando literatura. La mitología es parte del temario.

Misao se animó ante esas palabras. Quizá había encontrado algo con lo que podía estar de acuerdo con Kaoru.

— La tengo.

Los siguientes segundos transcurrieron en un incómodo silencio hasta que Kaoru estalló en carcajadas. Esas eran las cosas que le divertían de toda la locura de Misao. En cualquier momento esa chica podía salirte con cualquier tontería como la que acababa de decir. Tener la Caja de Pandora… Seguramente lo que tenía era una caja de cartón comprada en una tienda de baratijas y con la que intentaría hacer alguna clase de conjuro absurdo que las tendría toda la noche ocupadas. Sabía lo insistente que podía ser Misao y acabarían haciendo lo que ella quisiera así que…

— No me digas, la vamos a abrir.

Misao sonrió entusiasmada, asintiendo con determinación. Al principio Kaoru se tomaba todo ese tema de la hechicería como un insulto personal, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a divertirse tanto como ella al practicarla, aunque nunca les saliera ningún hechizo bien.

El timbre que indicaba que la hora del recreo había terminado y debían volver a clases interrumpió la conversación entre ambas amigas. Kaoru se levantó como un resorte, carpeta en mano.

— Nos vemos a las nueve en mi casa. No olvides ese sake.

Misao vio como su amiga recorría el pasillo a paso ligero y se frotó las manos. Tenían un buen plan.

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

Misao había llegado a casa de su amiga antes de la hora acordada y en esos momentos se encontraban con un trozo de pizza en una mano, una taza con sake en la otra y riendo a pierna suelta de las bromas que hacía sobre su archienemiga Megumi.

En cuanto terminaron de cenar ambas recogieron todos los trastes, de forma rutinaria pero con diversión, como hacían todos los viernes y entonces Misao, la sacó.

— ¿Así que esta es la famosa Caja de Pandora?

Kaoru cogió la caja de las manos de su amiga y examinó el pequeño objeto con curiosidad. No era una caja de cartón como ella había pensado en un primer momento. Ni siquiera era una caja, algo que, pensó, su amiga había tenido muy en cuenta para poder engañarla mejor. Era una pieza de cerámica pequeña con tapa, negra, sin marcas, sin decorado. No tenía cerradura pues seguramente ni la necesitaba. Intentó abrirla y frunció el ceño cuando la tapa no se movió ni un ápice de su lugar. Al levantar la mirada hacia su amiga, esta sonreía.

— Solo un hechizo la puede abrir, Kaoru. Pierdes tu tiempo.

Kaoru más bien pensaba que Misao había pegado esa tapa con pegamento Super Glú, pero siguiéndole el juego, la dejó sobre un pequeño tapete decorado con símbolos extraños que Misao había colocado sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a su amiga.

— Entonces, ¿cómo lo hacemos?

Misao alargó las manos por encima de la mesa y movió sus dedos, pidiendo a Kaoru que uniera las suyas sobre el tapete. Esta lo hizo, no sin poner antes los ojos en blanco, y seguidamente, pidió a su amiga que cerrara los ojos mientras ella recitaba unas palabras que se había aprendido de memoria de un libro de hechizos antiguo.

Al acabar de pronunciar esas palabras, Misao abrió uno de sus ojos. Había esperado algún puff, algún deslumbramiento o temblor en el suelo pero no había pasado absolutamente nada. Cogió la caja con el ceño fruncido ante la risa burlesca de Kaoru y la agitó, intentando mover la tapa de su lugar. Nada… no se movió.

— Qué raro… — Miró la hoja donde tenía apuntado el hechizo por si acaso se había equivocado en algo, pero no. Lo había dicho todo al pie de la letra. — Volvamos a intentarlo.

Kaoru sabía que ni aunque lo intentaran cien veces resultaría. Era todo una mentira inventada para hacer perder el tiempo a personas como Misao, ilusas que se atrevían a creer en esas cosas. Aún así, tomó las manos de su amiga y cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse bien tal y como le pedía siempre Misao que hiciera. De nuevo… no pasó nada.

— Ríndete, Misao. De nuevo te he vuelto a demostrar que estas cosas son solo habladurías de la gente. Esta no es la Caja de Pandora y tu no eres hechicera.

Misao se habría tomado a mal las palabras de su amiga si no supiera cuánto la quería Kaoru. Suspiró apesadumbrada y esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada.

— Tienes razón. No se porque me empeño en ser algo que no se me da bien. — Se levantó y empezó a recoger el tapete — Aún así, la hechicería existe, aunque yo no sea capaz de practicarla.

Cuando terminó de recoger todos sus trastos, miró el reloj. Era pasada la medianoche y ella al día siguiente trabajaba en la hamburguesería. Con un suspiro cansado, abrazó a su amiga con cariño y emprendió el camino de vuelta a su casa.

Kaoru despidió a Misao en la puerta y negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Esa Misao era de armas tomar. Nunca la convencería de que dejara de hacer esos conjuros absurdos. El viento la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando se arremolinó a su alrededor, haciendo que se abrazara a sí misma. Helado y furioso, la congeló en un instante. Tan pronto como la había envuelto, se fue, llevándose unas cuantas hojas de los árboles de cerezo que había plantados frente a su casa adosada.

Entró en casa, frotando sus brazos, los cuales se habían quedado ateridos y se dispuso a prepararse para dormir cuando algo llamó su atención sobre la mesa. Era la "Caja de Pandora". Al parecer Misao se la había dejado descuidada. Riendo, se acercó a ella y tiró de la tapa. Esta salió sola, sin esfuerzo, como si nunca hubiera estado sellada. Negó con la cabeza. Seguramente Misao había hecho algo para gastarle una broma. Dejándola, abierta, de nuevo sobre la mesa, se encaminó hacia las escaleras y empezó a subir los escalones que la conducirian a la segunda planta.

Cuando llegó a la segunda planta, entró en el baño. Una buena ducha la relajaría y la haría entrar en calor. Mientras se desvestía se miró a sí misma en el espejo. Tenía un cuerpo delgado pero firme, unos pechos prominentes y un trasero bien puesto. Se dio un cachete a sí misma en el culo, orgullosa, y se metió al agua. Estaba empezando a relajarse, casi a adormilarse, cuando un ruido en la planta baja la hizo tensarse. ¿Serían ladrones?

Se apresuró a ponerse un albornoz. Descalza y con el pelo mojado, salió del baño. Corrió a su cuarto, cogió una vieja espada de madera que tenía como decoración sobre el tocador y sin hacer ruido, empezó a bajar los escalones, pegada a la pared, espada en alto. En cuanto llegó al último escalón, sus piernas empezaron a temblar como si fueran hojas mecidas por el viento. Ante ella, se encontraba un hombre que aunque no demasiado alto, exudaba miedo y poder por todos sus poros.

El hombre parecía un león enjaulado, mirando todo a su alrededor. Llevaba puesto un hakama blanco que ya se había vuelto gris y un gi que alguna vez debió de ser color magenta, pero que en esos momentos presentaba manchas antiguas de sangre, polvo y suciedad, al menos en los pocos trozos que se podía apreciar la prenda entera, ya que ese tejido había sufrido cortes y arreglos en varios puntos.

Kenshin frunció el ceño cuando de pronto todo pareció quedar en calma. Miró alrededor intentando reconocer algo de lo que le rodeaba, pero no había nada conocido allí. Hacía un momento había estado a punto de asestar un golpe mortal a uno de sus contrincantes y en ese momento se encontraba completamente solo en mitad de un lugar que no conocía y que, además, estaba lleno de cosas extrañas.

Miró hacia lo que parecía ser una ventana donde había una rejilla que no dejaba ver el exterior y entremedias de los huecos de la rejilla, se apreciaban luces que iban y venían cada cierto tiempo. Apretó la empuñadura de la katana con su mano, observando a su alrededor. Sobre la mesa, que era el objeto más normal de esa casa, había varias figuras de cerámica. El resto del mobiliario estaba lleno de objetos que él desconocía y que no se atrevía a catalogar. No había rastro del bosque en el que había estado peleando, ni de sus enemigos. Notó la sangre recorrer con rapidez sus venas, sintiéndose por primera vez verdaderamente asustado ante todo lo que sus ojos visualizaban.

Kaoru apretó la espada de madera con fuerza con sus manos. Ese hombre iba armado… y no con cualquier cosa. Llevaba una katana, que, a juzgar por el líquido rojizo que impregnaba su hoja, cortaba a las mil maravillas. Tropezó y eso hizo que el hombre girara a mirarla. Ahogó un grito en su garganta al ver la cara del sujeto. Con el pelo largo hasta la cintura, de color claro, aunque no estaba muy segura a juzgar por la suciedad que tenía y con los ojos ambarinos llenos de furia, la miraba como si fuera un objeto insignificante. De pronto lo vio fruncir el ceño, si es que lo podía fruncir más, y dar un paso hacia ella. Asustada, tiró la espada de madera contra él.

— ¡No te acerques a mi!

El hombre esquivó la espada con rapidez y Kaoru, viéndose indefensa, le tiró una zapatilla. No era un arma mortal pero al menos lo mantendría a varios metros de ella. Necesitaba más cosas para lanzarle… El hombre dio otro paso más y ella cerró los ojos. ¡Iba a matarla!

Kenshin esquivó con facilidad el raro calzado que le tiró la chica y dió otro paso más hacia ella. Cuando la luz proveniente del exterior iluminó el rostro de la mujer, se quedó estático. Sintió como sus piernas temblaban y su katana cayó sin vida al sueldo, con un sonoro estruendo. El nombre de la muchacha salió forzadamente de sus labios como una súplica.

— ¿Kaoru...?

Kaoru abrió uno de sus ojos, intentando respirar ante el miedo que sentía y vio al sujeto parado en frente, casi tan asustado como ella. ¿Cómo narices sabía ese hombre su nombre?

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Y aquí llegó el final del capítulo. Esperamos que os haya gustado y os animéis a comentar y a seguir este fic.

Como ya viene siendo nuestra costumbre… os proponemos el reto del capítulo.

 **¿Por qué creeis qué que Kenshin ha aparecido justamente en casa de Kaoru?**

Y los regalos que proponemos si adivináis el reto, a escoger, son:

1 - Colaboración en algún fic.

2 - Oneshot con las parejas y el tema que se desee.

3 - Dibujo personalizado de los personajes que se deseen.

4 - Fondo de pantalla para PC con los personajes que se deseen.

5 - Fondo de pantalla para móvil con los personajes que se deseen.

6 - Portada para tu fic.

¡Vamos que lo regalamos! A ver quién acierta.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí viene otro fic de la mano de Lica y Kaorumar. Este fic tiene ideas sacadas de muchos libros y muchas series y hemos decidido mezclarlo todo a ver que sale con el mundo de Rurouni Kenshin. Esperamos que sea de vuestro agrado y como siempre decimos… Comentad! Agradecemos mucho vuestros comentarios, constructivos o destructivos.

Muchísimas gracias por los Favs, los Alert y en especial por los Reviews. Nos ha ilusionado muchísimo que la historia tenga tan buena aceptación.

 _ **Pajaritoazul:**_ _¡SÍ! Kenshin es uno de esos males y pronto descubrirás qué mal es en concreto y… ¡SI! Kaoru es lo contrario, pero eso ya se veía venir ¿verdad…? Pero… ¡NO! No apareció en su casa por eso jajaja Try Again… Sí, Misao es una loca, y vas a ver la que va a liar en todos los aspectos en este fic. Muchas gracias por tu siempre buen comentario. (Kaorumar) / Bueno… No tengo más nada a agregar. Kaorumar ya dijo todo y yo ya te mande una PM en la versión en PT, por eso. Gracias flor. Y espero con ganas tu nueva review. :3 by Lica_

 _ **Lady-Cin:**_ _Pues… Kenshin sigue siendo Battosai, pero si tienes razón en que en el pasado dejó de serlo. ¿Por qué ha vuelto a serlo? Eso ya se verá más adelante. Por otra parte, Kaoru no fue enviada al futuro. Esta Kaoru nació en esta época y nada sabe de la Era Meiji y mucho menos del Bakufu. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo te guste y te empiece a resolver algunas dudas. (Kaorumar) / Bueno, antes de todo, gracias por comentar en la fic. :) Segundo. No… Aunque me pareció un tanto divertida tu idea, no es lo que pasa acá. Digamos que Misao si fue importante, pero no tenía idea de lo que realmente pasaria. Y sobre Kaoru, mi co-autora ya dijo todo. Nada más a agregar. Diría que esa Kaoru no podria estar más perdida, pobre. u.u by Lica_

 _ **Taishou:**_ _Nooo, nada tiene que ver con la hora en que lo abrió jajaja. Tendrás que seguir jugando a la lotería, esta vez no te tocó. Muchísimas gracias por comentar. (Kaorumar) / Que más decir? Nada. Es eso… Pero animate… Luego lograras a entender… Eso está más loco que el Coringa que es más loco que el Batman. XD jajaja. By Lica_

 _ **rositalavarenga:**_ _Como puedes ver no nos hemos retrasado mucho. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Espero que te guste incluso más que el anterior. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, como te dije por Facebook, nos hace mucha ilusión recibir vuestros comentarios y opiniones. (Kaorumar) / Así me gusta… Esas chicas lindas que me escriben lindas reviews. jijijijiji… A ver que dice ahora. :D. By Lica_

 _ **Inej G:**_ _UI… ¡casi! Casi lo adivinas… ¡Has estado muy muy cerca! Buen ojo, pero tienes que mirar un poco más allá. Muchísimas gracias por comentar. (Kaorumar) / Pasó muuuy cerca, pero no. u.u Yo dije que seria dificil ese reto… Pero todo apenas empieza. :D Y yo diria que Misao no es tan inútil así. ;) By Lica_

 _ **Pjean:**_ _Si… te has acercado también. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, espero que este próximo capitulo te aclare algunas cosas. (Kaorumar) / Ay… Esas personas lista le llenan de orgullo. *u* Buen camino. ;) Gracias por venir. :) By Lica_

 _ **rogue85:**_ _Solo puedo decir… ¡Vuelve! Muchísimas gracias por comentar. (Kaorumar) / Mi señora Bracho… Siempre tan lista y observadora. Amó sus comentarios tan llenos de perspicacia. Ya te dije y vuelvo a decir… Vuelve mujer… Te extraño. u.u XD By Lica_

.

.

 **02\. HOUSTON, TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA**

Temblores.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja.

Estaba seguro de estar soñando. Estaba fuera… Quizá había muerto al fin. Al fin…

Podría descansar.

Podría abandonar la lucha.

Estaba seguro de estar muerto, pero… ¿Por qué aún muerto podía sentir el dolor en sus músculos? ¿Por qué su cuerpo ardía, preso de todas las heridas sufridas durante tanto tiempo?

El olor del jazmín se mezclaba con su propio olor a sangre. ¿Por qué incluso en ese estado, seguía oliendo a sangre?

Estaba en el infierno… esa era la única respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Al fin había muerto y estaba dónde se merecía estar; en un mundo dónde tendría que ver cada segundo de su existencia a la persona por la que había perdido su cordura, por la que había vuelto a matar… por la que había vuelto a ser Battosai.

Dio un paso atrás, con el cuerpo entumecido a causa de la tensión. Sentía su propio latido en sus oídos junto con un fuerte pitido. De pronto, todo se volvió negro.

Kaoru cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando vio caer al hombre frente a ella de forma pesada contra el suelo. Todo su cuerpo había quedado desmadejado, como si realmente acabara de morir ante sus ojos. Asustada, se obligó a moverse. Se acercó al extraño y lo tocó con la punta del pie. No hubo respuesta.

Si le explicara a alguien que un ladrón había entrado en su casa, vestido como antaño, lleno de sangre y se había desmayado ante ella, no se lo creerían. Por qué solo se había desmayado… ¿verdad? Se puso azul de golpe. ¿Y si estaba muerto? Ella nunca había visto un muerto antes… ¡Y en su casa! Eso no le podía estar pasando…

Se agachó junto al sujeto y le dio la vuelta, dejándolo boca arriba. Con manos temblorosas, intentó encontrar el pulso del hombre. - Gracias… gracias buda, gracias. - No estaba muerto, tenía pulso. Corrió escaleras arriba en busca de su botiquín y bajó corriendo. Quizá fuera un ladrón, quizá fuera un asesino a juzgar por la sangre de su espada, o quizá fuera un loco que acababa de escapar de un psiquiátrico, pero no podía dejarlo allí en ese estado.

Cogió un poco de alcohol y unas gasas y empezó a limpiar su rostro. Bajo toda esa mugre, apareció una piel blanca y perfecta, sin impurezas, a excepción de dos grandes cicatrices que cubrían toda su mejilla izquierda y que se entrecruzaban formando una cruz. Sus rasgos eran finos y delicados, casi como los de una mujer, pero la tensión de su mandíbula, la expresión de su cara incluso desmayado y las anchas cejas lo hacían ver extremadamente varonil.

No pudo evitar apartar la gasa y deslizar su dedo índice por la marca que surcaba su cara, y que, estaba segura, debía dolerle muchísimo, ya que parecía no estar bien cicatrizada del todo. Era rugosa al tacto y quemaba.

Observó atentamente el resto del cuerpo del hombre. Estaba sucio y descuidado. Pensó en llamar a una ambulancia, al fin y al cabo lo que menos le interesaba era que ese tipo despertara y quisiera matarla… Pero algo en su interior le decía que no podía hacerlo, y hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido que de nada servía ir contra sus impulsos. Suspiró cansinamente y pensó. No podía dejarlo en el suelo.

Se levantó y tiró de él hasta el sofá. Agradecía enormemente los entrenamientos con su padre, gracias a ellos tenía una fuerza considerable para ser mujer y aunque el chico no era muy alto ni robusto, era sin duda pesado.

Hizo una mueca. No podía subirlo al sofá con toda esa suciedad… No pensaba manchar su casa ni siquiera por un tío medio muerto. Corrió hasta la cocina, se hizo con una palangana con agua, algunas toallas y volvió al salón, donde se arremangó y se agachó junto al hombre.

Un poco avergonzada a causa de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, empezó a deslizar el Gi hacia un lado, dejando a la vista un torso delgado aunque fuertemente fibrado. Mojó una de las toallas en agua caliente y empezó a limpiar.

Kenshin abrió los ojos despacio. Estaba tendido sobre algo mullido y cómodo. Se tocó los brazos, vendados… Frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo. Estaba tapado con alguna especie de cobertor y sentía el cuerpo caliente y relajado. Se miró las manos, limpias, sin restos de sangre. Poco a poco, se fue incorporando hasta quedar sentado y su ceño se intensificó más. Recordaba vagamente haber estado en ese sitio… Había aparecido allí y después… Abrió los ojos como platos ante el recuerdo y se levantó de golpe, haciendo que la manta se deslizara por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo.

— ¡Kaoru!

Kaoru, que había estado entretenida mirando la extraña espada que portaba el tipo, dió un respingo ante el grito y corrió hacia él. Quedaron uno delante del otro, mirándose aturdidos sin tener nada que ver el aturdimiento de uno con el del otro.

Kenshin la miraba estupefacto porque ahí estaba… Kaoru, viva, frente a él, después de un sinfín de batallas. No podía decir cuánto tiempo había pasado porque de dónde venía no había día y tan solo tenía la vaga sensación de las horas que pasaban mientras él peleaba casi sin descanso.

Kaoru, en cambio, no podía dejar de admirar el cuerpo desnudo del chico. Mientras lo había estado aseando se había dado cuenta de que era musculoso y fuerte. Todo su pecho, sus brazos, espalda y piernas estaban llenos de antiguas y nuevas cicatrices, pero ninguna era tan brutal como la de la cara. Sus manos eran grandes a pesar de ser en general delgado y… no solo sus manos eran grandes. Fijó su vista casi de forma instintiva en su miembro y se puso como un tomate. ¡Eso era desproporcionado!

— ¿Qué haces con mi espada?

La pelinegra se puso más roja si era posible y sacudió la cabeza. - Tenía que limpiarte y…

Kenshin la interrumpió, esbozando una tensa sonrisa, casi divertido con la situación.

— No… Kaoru, me refiero a mi katana. ¿Qué haces con mi katana?

Kaoru cayó de pronto en la cuenta de que se refería a la espada de verdad y no a su miembro el cual parecía estar bastante alegre de verla y tuvo ganas de que se la tragara la tierra.

— Yo… solo la miraba. ¿Por qué llevas una espada?¿Y por qué tiene el filo del revés?

Era absurda toda esa situación. Tenía a un extraño en su casa, desnudo, venido de no sabía dónde, y todo lo que se le ocurría era preguntarle por la katana.

— Tú ya sabes por qué llevo esa espada, Kaoru.

Y ahí volvía de nuevo a hablarle como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida… Lo vio dar un paso hacia ella y por inercia, lo apuntó con la espada.

— Quieto desconocido. Un paso más y no dudaré en usar contigo tu propia espada.

Kenshin alzó una ceja. ¿Desconocido? ¿Usar con él su propia espada?

— Kaoru… soy yo.

Que pesado era ese tío. Era él… sí, pero ella no sabía quién era él. Apretó con más fuerza la espada en la mano y empezó a temblar como una hoja cuando él se acercó unos pasos más. Demasiado cerca…

Kenshin negó con la cabeza, cerrando el espacio que los separaba y le quitó la katana de las manos con un rápido movimiento. Seguidamente, la lanzó sobre el sofá y quedó cara a cara frente a ella.

— Si fueras a usar la espada contra mí no me habrías curado. Has perdido facultades, Kaoru. Y ahora… dime, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Kenshin sentía ganas de abrazarla. Su olor lo estaba volviendo loco, su cercanía era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Verla bien y viva frente a él… Había sufrido tanto con su pérdida… Pero ella parecía no recordarlo y ese lugar en el que estaban…

— Es mi casa.- O ese hombre era tonto, o realmente estaba loco. Kaoru no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. - Ahora en serio, deja de jugar - Se alejó un paso de él - ¿Quién eres?

Kenshin frunció el ceño. Al parecer era verdad que no lo recordaba a juzgar por la sinceridad en el tono que empleaba.

— Soy Kenshin. Kenshin Himura… ¿No me recuerdas, ¿verdad?

Kaoru negó con la cabeza despacio aunque estaba segura de que, de haberse cruzado con un tipo así alguna vez en su vida, no lograría olvidarlo.

— Te estas confundiendo de Kaoru. No soy la que tu buscas.

Kenshin estaba bastante seguro de cuan equivocada estaba ella. Era su Kaoru, la viva imagen, el mismo olor, el mismo nombre… aunque no se comportaba como ella, él sabía que era ella. No podía ser otra. Las casualidades no existían. Aún así, ella estaba siendo sincera y ese sitio en el que estaban…

— ¿Dónde estamos? Sí… - la cortó al ver que iba a saltar de nuevo - en tu casa, pero ¿dónde?

Santo buda que ese tipo había perdido pero bien la cabeza… Y ella tenía que ir a encontrarse con todos los locos siempre.

— En Tokio.

Más confundido aún que antes, Kenshin miró alrededor. Tenía que haberse dado un buen golpe en la cabeza. ¿Eso era Tokio? Caminó alrededor, observando cada detalle para ver si algo allí le resultaba mínimamente familiar. Su corazón se paró de golpe al ver la fecha en el calendario. Enero de 2017… ¡2017! Eso tenía que ser una broma…

— ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

Kaoru vio cómo el hombre se desplomaba ante ella y se sentaba en el suelo, abatido, escondiendo la cara entre los mechones de su aún, sucio pelo. Sintió lástima. El tipo parecía estar realmente perdido. Se sentó a su lado casi por inercia y cuando él la miró, la dejó perpleja. Nunca había visto tanto sentimiento en una sola mirada. El ámbar era aún más intenso que antes.

— La última vez que comprobé la fecha… era un 23 de Junio de 1880…

No había engaño en eso. Ambos sabían que el otro decía la verdad y entonces Kaoru cayó en la cuenta. Fue a buscar la Caja de Pandora con la que habían estado jugando Misao y ella y se dispuso a contarle toda la historia a Kenshin.

Cuando terminó su relato, Kenshin parecía más calmado, sus ojos habían dejado de emitir ese fulgor extraño y observaba atento la caja mientras deslizaba los dedos sobre ella.

— Han pasado ciento treinta y siete años…

Y al fin había logrado escapar de ese lugar. Creyó que jamás lo conseguiría… y había sido Kaoru quién lo había liberado. La miró. Aun cuando su cuerpo, su mirada, su olor… todo era el mismo, algo le decía que no eran la misma persona. Esta Kaoru no cargaba con las responsabilidades de la época ni con las muertes a causa de la guerra. Era más infantil, más… inocente, sin contar con que no tenía ni idea de sujetar una espada.

Kaoru por su parte no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían pero no había otra explicación posible. Su juego alocado con Misao había resultado ser verdad y tenía frente a ella la prueba viviente… ¿Qué hacía con él? No podía echarlo porque eso sería como mandarlo directamente a la muerte. Él no conocía ese mundo y ella no era tan cruel. Con un suspiro pesado, decidió, que tendría que hacerse cargo de ese tipo. Ella lo había traído y ella tenía que responsabilizarse. Se levantó.

— Bueno, como parece que voy a tener que hacerme cargo de ti - Kenshin frunció el ceño ante eso, confundido - Será mejor que te des una ducha para acabar de limpiarte mientras yo busco algo de ropa que puedas ponerte.

Kenshin no sabía si debía obedecer, pero si algo tenía claro era que quería mantenerse cerca de Kaoru. Quería averiguar todo sobre ella. ¿Por qué estaba en esa época? ¿Por qué era exactamente igual y a la vez tan distinta? Todo su vida había sido un asesino, ella había sido la única que había aportado luz a su vida. Verla de nuevo era un regalo que aunque no se lo merecía, no pensaba desaprovechar.

La siguió hasta el baño, donde había toda clase de artilugios extraños y la escuchó atentamente mientras ella le explicaba como funcionaba todo.

— Si giras el grifo hacia la derecha es agua fría, si lo giras hacia la izquierda agua caliente. Aquí tienes el jabón y el champú y cuando termines… - Miró como Kaoru se movía de forma segura por la estancia - Te puedes secar con estas toallas. Tienes el pelo muy largo… mmm… - La observó sacar una caja de un armario. - Esto se llama secador. - Frunció el ceño, ¿secador? - Es para secar el pelo. Lo enchufas aquí - Le mostró cómo tenía que meter la extraña cuerda del artilugio en unos agujeros en la pared donde parecía encajar perfectamente. - Y seguidamente aprietas este botón. - Dio un salto hacia atrás, poniéndose en guardia cuando el artilugio empezó a hacer ruido. Al ver que ella no se asustaba y más bien se reía de él, se acercó despacio, poniendo la mano delante y notando como el aparato soltaba aire caliente. Bastante agradable… - El peine lo tienes aquí. - Y después de toda esa cantidad de información en pocos segundos, Kaoru se marchó, dejándolo solo ante el peligro.

Kaoru no podía parar de reír mientras escuchaba como Kenshin se peleaba con el grifo de la ducha y con todo lo que tenía alrededor, aunque, siendo sincera, sentía lástima. Tenía que ser muy duro aparecer de pronto en una época en la que no concias nada. Si fuera al revés, ella estaría aterrada, pero él solo se mostraba saludablemente molesto.

Aprovechó que estaba sola unos minutos para coger el teléfono y llamar a Misao, que contestó con voz soñolienta.

— ¿Kaoru? ¿Qué pasa? Son las cuatro de la mañana…

Kaoru se quedó sorprendida por la hora. No se había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde, pero sinceramente… le daba igual. Misao la había metido en ese embrollo y Misao tenía que ayudarla a salir de él.

— Houston, tenemos un problema… El conjuro ha funcionado, Misao.

Misao, que estaba tumbada en su cama, tapada hasta la coronilla, se deshizo con rapidez de las mantas y se sentó en la cama, olvidando la hora y la molestia que sentía.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Qué ha funcionado. Tengo aquí a un tipo que al parecer proviene de 1880. Tendrías que verlo… estaba todo sucio, lleno de sangre. Vestía como los antiguos samurai. ¡Y está lleno de cicatrices!

Misao no podía creer nada de todo eso. Su amiga estaba de broma.

— ¿Y pretendes que me lo crea? Podrías haber esperado a mañana para burlarte de mí, ¿sabes? Tengo que levantarme temprano, trabajo.

Kaoru cogió aire o mataba a su amiga.

— No es ninguna broma. Te estoy diciendo que lo tengo aquí, en mi casa. Lleva una espada japonesa, muy extraña y dice llamarse Himura Kenshin.

Misao frunció el ceño. Su amiga parecía estar siendo sincera y… ¿De qué le sonaba el nombre de Himura Kenshin? Sacudió la cabeza. Si todo eso fuera cierto, habrían liberado todos los males del mundo, no a un samurai en su casa…

— Deja de tomarme el pelo, Kaoru y… - calló de golpe al escuchar una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea del teléfono.

— Kaoru, ¿me decías algo?

A Kaoru estuvo a punto de caérsele el teléfono de las manos cuando vio a Kenshin recién duchado, frente a ella. Su piel era mucho más reluciente que antes, sus ojos más suaves, y el pelo… ¡Santa Madre! era pelirrojo…

— Misao… - tragó saliva antes de seguir hablando - Tengo que colgarte. - Y lo hizo, dejando a una Misao muerta de ganas por saber más.

Kaoru se levantó y se acercó a Kenshin, mirándolo de arriba a abajo. ¡Qué espectáculo! Por su bien, tenía que cubrirlo con algo, ¡ya! Cogió la ropa que solía usar su padre cuando iba a verla y se la plantó sobre el pecho.

— Vistete.

Kenshin frunció el ceño al ver los extraños ropajes que le ofrecía, muy parecidos a los que llevaba ella, y la miró de nuevo.

— ¿Quién es Misao?

Él no había visto a nadie alrededor… El nombre de Misao le sonaba. Se lo había escuchado decir a alguien en el lugar del que procedía.

— Una amiga. Hablaba con ella por teléfono.

Kenshin frunció aún más el ceño. Había visto algún teléfono en su vida… pero no se parecía en nada al que ella tenía en la mano. Encogiéndose de hombros, empezó a vestirse y Kaoru tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no perder la paciencia mientras le enseñaba cómo tenía que colocarse la ropa.

Kaoru le mostró a Kenshin dónde podía dormir y seguidamente se fue a su cuarto. Tenía que dormir… si es que era capaz de hacerlo.

Kenshin se sentó despacio en la cama de estilo occidental de la habitación de huéspedes y por primera vez en toda esa noche, pensó en los acontecimientos vividos. No sabía porqué estaba allí exactamente ni cómo habían conseguido esas dos chicas liberarlo, pero no podía dejar de dar vueltas al parecido entre su Kaoru y ésta Kaoru.

Cerró los ojos, acomodando su espada en su hombro y rememoró la primera vez que había visto a Kaoru en su vida.

" _1879, año once de la Era Meiji._

 _Llevaba diez años vagando._

 _Hacía poco que había llegado a Tokio y de pronto una chica llena de coraje, con una espada de madera en la mano, lo amenazaba con destrozarlo por haber acabado con la reputación de su escuela, la escuela Kamiya Kasshin. Claro que… él no había sido el que había acabado con su reputación… sino un falso Battosai._

 _Después de eso, le había ofrecido alojamiento, sin importarle quién fuera él. Sin conocerlo…"_

Y en el presente la situación había sido tan parecida… Kaoru lo había amenazado con su propia espada y seguidamente le había permitido tomar un baño y le había conseguido ropa y un lugar dónde descansar.

Era como si estuviera recibiendo un castigo… como si alguien quisiera que pasara de nuevo por lo mismo. O quizá era una segunda oportunidad para poder arreglar todo lo que había hecho mal en el pasado. Quizá… quizá en esta ocasión podía cambiar las cosas.

Se levantó de golpe de la cama y caminó hasta la habitación de Kaoru. Al abrir la puerta, la vio dormida. Su relajado rostro estaba cómodamente apoyado en el cojín y su pelo azabache estaba esparcido por las blancas sábanas. Sin poder remediarlo, se acercó y se metió despacio en la cama, tras ella. La abrazó y pegó a su cuerpo, oliendo su aroma. Por dios… cuánto la había echado de menos...

 **oOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOo**

Habían pasado unos quince minutos desde que estaba sentada en aquella plaza, mirando las flores sin realmente verlas. Concentrada pensando en todo lo que había pasado aquella madrugada. Despertar con aquel hombre abrazándola mientras dormía complacido, la había dejado desconcertada.

No podía negar, el hombre tenía lo suyo; era guapo a morir, delgado, pero fornido a la vez, portaba un par de ojos que quitaban el aliento y las otras partes de su anatomía... prescindían de comentarios. Enrojeció al recordarlo desnudo. Sus brazos eran calientes y la llenaban de una seguridad que jamas antes habia sentido con nadie. Suspiró. No tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante. Cuando despertó y lo vio dormido, no tardó en desaparecer por temor a dar la cara. Tampoco tuvo voluntad de apartarlo de ella, y eso, fue lo que más la sorprendió.

Salió a buscar pan para el desayuno, llamó a Misao para quedar con ella, y dejó todo listo para cuando su invitado despertara. No quiso llamarlo, pues parecía como si él no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo. Miró una vez más el reloj de muñeca y cuando elevó la cabeza, encontró su, siempre sonriente, amiga llegando con dos vasos desechables de cappuccino de Starbucks en las manos.

La recién llegada la abrazó antes de entregarle el suyo y ocupar el lugar a su lado en el sillón de la plaza.

— A ver Misao… Explicame ¿por qué aquí y no en tu trabajo?

La muchacha casi se atragantó con la pregunta y tras pensar de forma rápida, contestó con una sonrisa forzada.

— Aquí es más tranquilo y silencioso, podemos hablar con más tranquilidad. Allí hay demasiado movimiento.

Kaoru no se lo creyó ni por un segundo, pero pensó que no era el momento adecuado para discutir eso. Volvió a mirar a su amiga y cambió de tema.

— ¿Averiguaste algo?

— ¿Ahora si crees que existe la magia? - Sonrió Misao, altanera.

— No tengo otra alternativa, por más que me parezca totalmente ilógico. - suspiró.

— Más ilógico aún te va parecer ahora. Sí, averigüé, y el tipo es alguien muy importante del pasado. ¡Es Battousai! - Encaró a su amiga en espera de alguna reacción.

Kaoru abrió enormemente los ojos y la boca de la sorpresa, cosa que Misao interpretó por su noticia, luego perdió su amplia sonrisa cuando escuchó a la de ojos zarcos contestar.

— ¿Quién es Battousai? - Pestañeó, mirando a Misao.

— ¿No te acuerdas de la leyenda de Battousai? Es el mayor samurai de toda la era Tokugawa... - Kaoru empezó a recordar la historia que escuchó una vez a su profesor narrar en una clase sobre leyendas. - Entonces… Ese... - Misao no supo cómo interpretar la cara de su amiga. - Dicen que después de la guerra del Toba-Fushimi, desapareció. Otros dicen que lo mató el propio gobierno y otros, para sentirse poderosos guerreros, dicen que ellos mismos acabaron con su vida. Pero nadie pudo comprobar nada.

— A bueno… Y ¿cómo sabes que es él? - Kaoru se mostró ahora más atenta que antes.

— Por su nombre. Algunos dicen que su verdadero nombre era Himura Kenshin. La fecha también coincide, entonces… Sólo puede ser él. - Concluyó.

Kaoru caviló la información y encontró sentido en ella, luego se levantó y Misao la imitó.

— Tengo que volver. Él está completamente perdido, no tiene idea de dónde está parado.

La de ojos verdes la agarró del brazo, obligándola a mirarla.

— Kaoru, ya te paraste a pensar que si él salió de la caja de Pandora... ¿es uno de los males del mundo? - Miró a su amiga expectante.

La de ojos zarcos la observó con confusión y luego empezo a reir.

— Ay Misao, ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas?

— ¿Deberás, Kaoru? Después de todo eso, ¿aun dudas de mi?

Kaoru tuvo que darle la razón en eso, y, más confundida que antes, se vio obligada a callar. Su amiga estaba en lo correcto, ya no podía dudar de nada de todo eso. Pero, ¿un mal del mundo? No. Kenshin parecía alguien tan dulce y gentil... No podía verlo como un mal. Volvió a enfocar su mirada en su amiga quien la observaba con atención.

— No creo que haya algo de mal en él. - Contestó decidida.

— Eso, amiga mía, lo descubriremos. ¡Vamos! - Tiró del brazo de Kaoru mientra caminaba.

— ¿A dónde nos vamos? - Respondió incrédula la de ojos índigo.

— A tu casa, a conocer el famoso espadachín. - Sonrió divertida Misao, como si todo eso fuera una aventura.

 **oOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOo**

Kenshin despertó con la luz del sol calentando su rostro y sonrió de placer. Hacía ciento treinta y siete años que no sentía la luz del sol en su piel. Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Abrió los ojos y miró alrededor, frunciendo el ceño. Poco a poco, las imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente. Esa casa… Tokio… la libertad, y por supuesto, Kaoru.

— Una segunda oportunidad… - Se repitió para él mismo.

Miró hacia un lado, esperando encontrar a la mujer, pero solo estaba la forma de su cuerpo en esa cómoda cama y el olor del jazmín impregnando las sábanas. Asustado, se levantó como un poseso y bajó las escaleras de la casa hasta toparse con una puerta que se abría.

Misao y Kaoru entraron a la casa, aún haciendo especulaciones sobre la procedencia de Kenshin cuando lo vieron allí plantado frente a ellas. Kaoru le sonrió, e iba a darle los buenos días, pero de pronto, una Misao completamente desconocida, se abalanzó como una energumena sobre el pelirrojo.

— ¡Tú! ¿Te crees que puedes aparecer así como así y trastocarnos la vida a todos? ¡¿Quién te has pensado que eres?! Miserable…

Kaoru corrió hacia su amiga, apartandola del pelirrojo que la miraba no demasiado sorprendido ante esa reacción.

— Pero Misao… - la increpó Kaoru - ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

Misao seguía tan rabiosa y llena de ira que ni siquiera podía articular dos palabras seguidas. Kaoru buscó la mirada de Kenshin para ver si estaba bien y lo que vio la dejó lívida. Había dolor en esos ojos ambarinos. Mucho dolor.

— ¿Kenshin…?

Kenshin negó con la cabeza, escondiendo la mirada tras su flequillo. Se había temido que pasara eso… por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, a Kaoru no le había hecho efecto, pero a esa chica, que parecía ser la amiga de la pelinegra, sí.

— Es la maldición.

Kaoru se lo quedó mirando, estupefacta. ¿Maldición? ¿Qué maldición…?

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Y aquí otro capítulo más finalizado que esperamos que os haya gustado y que os anime a seguir leyendo esta loca historia.

Sin más que añadir… El reto del capítulo:

 **¿Por qué pensáis que Kenshin acabó metido en la Caja de Pandora?**

Y los regalos que proponemos si adivináis el reto, a escoger, son:

1 - Colaboración en algún fic.

2 - Oneshot con las parejas y el tema que se desee.

3 - Dibujo personalizado de los personajes que se deseen.

4 - Fondo de pantalla para PC con los personajes que se deseen.

5 - Fondo de pantalla para móvil con los personajes que se deseen.

6 - Portada para tu fic.

¡Vamos que lo regalamos! A ver quién acierta.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí viene otro fic de la mano de Lica y Kaorumar. Este fic tiene ideas sacadas de muchos libros y muchas series y hemos decidido mezclarlo todo a ver que sale con el mundo de Rurouni Kenshin. Esperamos que sea de vuestro agrado y como siempre decimos… Comentad! Agradecemos mucho vuestros comentarios, constructivos o destructivos.

Muchísimas gracias por los Favs, los Alert y en especial por los Reviews.

 **Pajaritoazul:** Hay que decir que has acertado en varias cosas… pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué crees que Kenshin terminó metido en la caja? Y aunque te has aproximado, no has especificado el por qué. Sigue intentándolo, estás muy cerca. Y si… Kenshin es Ira, pero no es solo eso, ya lo irás viendo. Espero que este capítulo te guste. (Kaorumar)

Ay esa mi niña lista. :D Bueno… Ya llegaste bien, sobre las maldiciones y como pudiste ver… Ay tendras tu respuesta. Muy bueno camino, de verdad. :D Aoshi. :3 No puedo decir nada, o Kaorumar me mata. u.u *susurrando* Ella me obliga a callarme. u.u *mira de un lado al otro, con miedo* jijijijijijiji Esa espada. :3 Besitooooos! by: Lica

 **Lady-Cin:** Si, Kenshin es la Ira entre otras cosas, pero el por qué terminó en la caja no tiene que ver con venganza. Cuando Enishi aparezca en acción, sabrás porqué terminó ahí. Espero que te guste este siguiente capítulo. (Kaorumar)

Creo que en el todo no estas lejos de la realidad. Entonces… Te felicito y espero que sigas te gustando. ;) by: Lica

 **rositalvarenga:** No, la razón por la cual terminó en la caja no es esa jiji. Continue… Deseo que te guste este capítulo. (Kaorumar)

Nops… No fue de esa ves. :( Pero si… 137 años es mucho. :O Besos flor. by: Lica

 **Inej G:** Bueno… está relacionado con sus culpas. Pero como las demás, te has acercado pero no has dicho el por qué. En unos cuantos capítulos lo sabréis. Y si… esa imagen de Kenshin desnudo… *babas*. Espero que te guste este capítulo. (Kaorumar)

No se que agregar del que Kaorumar dijo. u.u Bueno… La real razón luego sabra… No ahora, ni al siguiente, pero llegara. XD Pero… Si… Kenshin desnudo… Nos hacer tener cosas. jujujuju. by: Lica

 **Pjean:** Bueno… Enishi tiene mucho que ver con lo que le pasó a Kenshin xD pero… no, no has acertado ni por asomo. Try Again! Espero que este siguiente capítulo te guste. (Kaorumar)

EEEEh, no. No de esa vez sobre su pasado. Pero si sobre tomarlo y cobijarlo. XD Pobre Misao. Ella no tiene nada que ver ahi. u.u Jamas haria algo tan malo con Ken. u.u Y gracias cariño. Espero que te guste ese capitulo. *u* by: Lica

 **03\. MALDICIÓN.**

Kaoru se lo quedó mirando, estupefacta. ¿Maldición? ¿Qué maldición…?

Abrió la boca para expresar en voz alta su duda, pero no pudo. Con la distracción, aflojó su agarre en torno a Misao y salió de su estupefacción a tiempo de verla cometer un gran error.

Cuando notó que su amiga había escapado, sólo fue consciente de verla tomar un cuchillo y lanzarse sobre Kenshin, con toda la intención de acuchillarlo. Su impresión duró escasos segundos, y por muy poco no tuvieron que lamentar una desgracia.

Kenshin puso los ojos como platos con la situación, por alguna razón no se movió de su lugar y fue Kaoru la que logró reaccionar y parar su amiga a tiempo, agarrandola por la cintura con el brazo izquierdo y asegurando su muñeca con la la mano derecha para impedirlo.

— ¡Misao! Misao, ¡para! - gritó.

La ojiverde no paraba de moverse intentando soltarse. La dueña de la casa, con mucho esfuerzo la arrastró hacia el despacho, que quedaba en la planta de abajo, y la empujó hacia adentro, sin muchos miramientos, seguidamente dió un portazo, encerrandola.

Kaoru soltó el aire pesadamente, apoyándose en la madera, mientras escuchaba a su amiga golpear y gritar desde el otro lado. Misao estaba tan fuera de sí que llegó a considerar la idea de llamar a un loquero, sin embargo, algo pasó por su cabeza y se obligó a incorporarse una vez más.

— _Es la maldición._

Fue lo que él dijo…

Volvió a sala y lo encontró sentado en el sofá con los codos sobre las rodillas y el rostro oculto entre sus manos. Sin inmutarse, preguntó.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con lo de que es la maldición?

Kenshin irguió la cabeza y la miró, con los ojos llenos de tristeza y temor. La azabache sintió que se le rompía el corazón y tuvo la necesidad de abrazarlo para calmarlo y hacerle saber que no estaba solo, y para la sorpresa de Kenshin, fue exactamente lo que hizo.

El pelirrojo se quedó boquiabierto con tamaña y natural demostración de cariño y no pudo evitar hacer comparaciones con el pasado, donde todo era tan tímido y hasta tomar las manos era raro. Pero no tuvo ni fuerzas, ni interés de separarse de ella, correspondiendo así a su abrazo.

El silencio se hizo presente por un rato, ninguno de los dos se movió u habló, se quedaron unidos por aquel inocente abrazó, llenándose uno del calor del otro, con sus respiraciones tocando el pelo y el cuello del otro e identificando las innumerables sensaciones que esa cercanía causaba en sus cuerpos. El aire empezó a tornarse más denso y una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus cuerpos.

Sorprendida, Kaoru rompió el momento y avergonzada bajó la mirada, roja como el pelo del hombre. Kenshin no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho, con los ojos brillando de deseo hacia ella. Pero, antes que pudiera hacer algo más, ella volvió a preguntar, un poco más vacilante, aunque la misma pregunta.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quisiste decir con lo de la maldición?

La pregunta lo obligó recomponerse y enfocó la vista en un punto fijo, desviando la mirada de ella. La sonrisa desapareció y su estado de ánimo cambió. Ella notó el cambio en el aire y lo miró, atenta, curiosa.

No pasó mucho hasta que ella pudo escucharlo por fin hablar.

— Cuando todo pasó… - calló y empezó de nuevo. - Cuando entré en esa caja, cayó sobre mí una maldición, donde todo aquello que más viví o sentí en vida se convirtió en mi pesadilla.

— No entiendo… ¿Qué quieres decir?

— En realidad es un poco difícil de explicar… Pero… Para que puedas comprender, toda la ira que sentí en mi vida, impregnó en mi, o sea, las personas… O mejor dicho, algunas personas serán consumidas por la ira al estar cerca de mi.

— ¿Cómo Misao? - frunció el ceño y él asintió.

— La ira apareció en ella y no hay un motivo en especial. Así será siempre que ella esté cerca de mi.

— Pero, yo no siento nada de eso.

Él la miró y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, dulce.

— Si, lo sé. Ya lo habia notado.

— ¿Por qué?

— No tengo ni idea, pero agradezco que sea así. No soportaría no poder estar a tu lado.

— ¿Y eso? - Preguntó Kaoru, interesada y a la vez sorprendida.

— Eres identica… - Eso salió más para él mismo que para ella, aunque la chica pudo escuchar a la perfección.

— ¿A la otra Kaoru? - Se interesó.

Kenshin afirmó con la cabeza.

— El mismo pelo, los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa, el mismo cuerpo, la misma voz, el mismo olor… La misma boca. - Posó su mirada en la última parte nombrada y eso la hizo enrojecer.

La azabache trago saliva y contuvo el aire. La manera con la cual él se expresó fue tan segura y ardiente que ella sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante esas palabras. Se levantó, por reflejo, y caminó de un lado a otro.

— Y también el mismo nombre.

No era un pregunta y si una afirmación, aun así, él aseguró en voz alta.

— ¿Y qué pasó con ella?

— Murió.

Frunció el ceño y lo miró con pesar. Pudo ver que los ojos dorados se volvian vidriosos, pero ninguna lágrima caía. Ella asintió y frotó sus brazos, pero no tenía frío, se sintió sola por alguna razón. Incómoda.

— Puedo preguntar ¿cómo pasó?

Primero él asintió, luego negó con la cabeza.

— No quiero hablar de eso ahora… Perdóname.

— Perdón… No quiero presionarte. Me imagino que fue muy… Difícil.

Bajó la cabeza y sintió el corazón cerrarse en su pecho, luego volvió a mirarla y suspiró cansado. Entornó la mirada y se puso de pie. caminó al lado contrario de donde ella estaba, frotando una mano en la otra, afligido.

— Kaoru era mi vida. Me salvó más veces de las que me hubiera gustado o imaginado. Estar a su lado era la razón por la cual respiraba. - la muchacha se quedó callada, escuchando con total atención. - Cuando… - pausó. - Después de su… Partida… Yo me quedé totalmente perdido. Intenté buscar una salida, algo para sacarme el dolor asfixiante que sentía y… - se volvió a mirarla. - Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba dentro de la caja y era como un mundo distinto. Allí había sol, eran todo penumbras, el clima era frío, pero aun así nadie se congelaba. - ella frunció el ceño, extrañada. - Estaba en constante tensión y la lucha era interminable, la cantidad de enemigos y peleas a las que me enfrentaba eran incontables… - Habló introspectivo, reviviendo todo en su mente.

— ¿Entonces?… ¿No tenías descanso?

Él negó casi imperceptiblemente.

— ¿Cómo aguantaste?

— No tenía mucha opciones…

— ¿Y tampoco eras consciente del tiempo que pasaba?

Una vez más negó con la cabeza. y ella tragó en seco.

Silencio.

— Yo sólo sé que no le deseo a nadie eso. Es angustiante y claustrofóbico.

Ella sintió el pesar en su corazón y un deseo irrefrenable de cuidarlo y abrazarlo la invadió, pero antes que ella pudiera lanzarse hacia él, escuchó un sonido seco.

Misao estaba golpeando la puerta con el cuchillo.

Abrió enormemente los ojos y decidió que debía sacar a su amiga de la casa antes de que perdiera del todo la cordura. Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, el pelirrojo habló.

— Yo voy a la planta de arriba, me encerraré en la habitación. Tal vez así puedas sacarla de aquí sin que mi pellejo corra peligro.

— Gracias.

Sonrió en respuesta y se marchó deprisa hacia una de las habitaciones de arriba. Kaoru esperó hasta que escuchó que él se encerraba en el cuarto, para entonces, abrir la puerta y arrastrar a Misao fuera de la casa. En cuanto salieron a la calle, vio cómo se iba calmando con cada paso que daba más lejos de la influencia de Kenshin.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quando Kaoru regresó era pasado mediodía y en cuanto entró por la puerta escuchó el estruendo de alguien revolviendo su cocina. Se acercó despacio y tranquila, sabiendo que ese alguien era Kenshin y lo vio agachado frente a los armarios, rebuscando en los cajones inferiores. Iba a decirle algo, pero la vista de ese trasero en pompa la tenía demasiado ocupada.

— ¿Tu amiga se tranquilizó?

Kaoru dio un respingo al sentirse pillada y carraspeó, intentando aclararse la voz, aunque finalmente terminó asintiendo. Kenshin se giró y la miró, con el ceño medio fruncido y un leve toque amarillo brillante en sus ojos.

— ¿Dónde se supone que tienes la comida?

Kaoru se tapó la boca, soltando un jadeo. No había pensado en ello… seguramente el hombre debía estar hambriento después de tantos años encerrado. ¿Habría comido? Miles de respuestas se agolpaban en su mente pero no había tiempo para formularlas todas. Se acercó a él y sacó un par de paquetes de ramen instantáneo. Kenshin frunció el ceño.

— Esto es ramen. No me mires así. Solo hay que poner un poco de agua a cocer y verter su contenido. Es fácil, rápido y es prácticamente lo único que sé cocinar sin quemar la cocina.

A Kenshin le dio un vuelco el corazón al escucharla. Su Kaoru también había sido un desastre total en la cocina… Sin querer pensar demasiado en ello, se sentó en una de las sillas que ocupaban la pequeña isla central de la estancia y la observó mientras ella preparaba ese raro producto al que llamaba ramen pero que nada tenía que ver con el que él recordaba del pasado.

Minutos después, Kaoru dejó ante un sorprendido pelirrojo un plato humeante de comida y escuchó como a este le rugía el estómago ante el olor que desprendía. Sintió pena por él. No podía ni llegar a imaginar lo mucho que tenía que haber sufrido. Se sentó frente a él y lo observó comer en silencio. Aunque estaba muerto de hambre, sus movimientos eran delicados, suaves, lentos y calculados mientras se llevaba los palillos a la boca y sorbía los fideos. Era incluso elegante, algo con lo que ella no podía compararse y aún así, sus ojos tenían un brillo fiero, como si fuera un animal a punto de saltar sobre el plato. Alargó la mano y tocó la de él.

Kenshin dio un respingo cuando la mano de la pelinegra se posó sobre la suya y la miró desconcertado.

— Puedes comer como te plazca. No tengas miramientos solo porque esté yo aquí. Si tienes ganas de devorar, hazlo. Tengo mucho ramen y puedo darte hasta que quedes lleno.

El pelirrojo tuvo que contener el impulso de abalanzarse y abrazarla, a cambio, tragó duro. Eso era como un sueño. Kaoru había vuelto para salvarlo de nuevo. No podía pensar en ello, porque si lo hacía, saldría huyendo y viendo cómo era ese mundo, no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea. Comió varios paquetes de sopa y cuando terminó, Kaoru puso ante él una bandeja con una especie de pastel. Sin fiarse mucho, por si lo había hecho ella, probó un poco y sus ojos brillaron.

— ¡Está delicioso!

Comió como si no hubiera mañana y cuando terminó se sentía por primera vez en décadas completamente satisfecho. Se estaba limpiando la boca con una especie de paño de papel llamado servilleta, cuando Kaoru llamó su atención.

— Si te soy sincera, no sé qué decir. Tengo muchas preguntas, pero me da la sensación de que tu no vas a responderlas.

El pelirrojo suspiró y se levantó para recoger la mesa.

— Entiendo que quieras una explicación. He aparecido en tu casa sin más. Me he apropiado de tus cosas, de tu comida, y tú has sido muy comprensiva y paciente, pero no dejo de ser un desconocido. - La miró, y sus ojos brillaban con emoción- Pero tú no eres ninguna desconocida para mí, Kaoru. Se todo lo que tengo que saber de ti.

La pelinegra frunció un poco el ceño.

— Yo no soy tu Kaoru, Kenshin.

Kenshin sonrió sin despegar los labios, con tristeza.

— Lo sé… pero eres igual que ella. Incluso en esa forma de contestarme tan altanera, eres como ella.

Pero no lo era… Y no tenían que perder eso de vista. Quizá el pelirrojo amara a esa mujer, pero sin duda esa mujer no era ella. Tenía que dejarle claro eso.

— Si vas a quedarte aquí, Kenshin, tienes que dejar de verme como a ella.

Kenshin entendía a la mujer, pero no era tan sencillo. Había deseado cada día de su vida volver a ver a la mujer a la que tanto había amado y Dios era tan caprichoso que le concedía el deseo a medias. Suspiró.

— Está bien.

Kaoru no estaba muy convencida de la respuesta de Kenshin, pero no le quedaba más remedio que confiar en su palabra, pues ella no era una mala persona y no podía echarlo, deshacerse de él o mandarlo a ningún lugar. Además… ¿Dónde iba a ir? Ni siquiera tenía un documento que lo acreditara como ciudadano.

— Ya que parece que te vas a quedar aquí una buena temporada, creo que deberías al menos contarme cómo terminaste encerrado en esa caja. ¿Te hicieron una especie de conjuro o algo?

Kenshin se tensó ante la pregunta. ¿No habían quedado que no hablarían de eso? Algo le decía que Kaoru no dejaría de insistir hasta que él no le diera alguna respuesta.

— Maté a alguien.

Kaoru parpadeó. No le decía nada nuevo. ¡Era Battousai! Pues claro que mató a alguien… a mucha gente a decir verdad. Lo que le recordó que no debía cabrearlo si no quería acabar igual. Pensó cómo volver a la conversación pero el pelirrojo parecía que estaba cerrado en banda completamente. Tendría que ser paciente y sonsacarselo poco a poco. Esperaba que las clases de filosofía y psicología que le habían obligado a hacer le sirvieran de algo.

El sonido agudo del timbre que indicaba que acababa de llegarle un mensaje al móvil, interrumpió el intento de empezar de nuevo una conversación de Kaoru e hizo que Kenshin diera un respingo y se pusiera en guardia. La pelinegra no pudo evitar reírse ante la exagerada actuación de pelirrojo, pero luego recordó que él no estaba acostumbrado a las cosas modernas.

— Tranquilo guerrero… es solo un mensaje.

Kenshin frunció el ceño y se acercó despacio a la pelinegra que le enseñaba un extraño artefacto lleno de luces con algo escrito dentro. Lo cogió, no muy convencido e intentó tocar las letras pero se tropezó con una superficie lisa de cristal. Sacudió el artefacto.

— ¡Oye! Qué vas a romperlo…

Kaoru le quitó el móvil de las manos.

— ¿Sabes lo que es un teléfono, cierto? - lo vio asentir. - Pues este es un teléfono pero sin cables. Te lo puedes llevar a la calle y además tiene internet.

— ¿Inter… qué?

Kaoru abrió la boca como si acabara de insultarla. Enseñarle todo lo que había en esta época iba a ser complicado y más contando con que lo miraba todo como si los objetos fueran a atacarle.

— Internet. Es algo magnífico. Si tienes alguna duda, Internet te la resuelve. Si quieres ver algún lugar, internet tiene la solución. Si necesitas comprar algo que no encuentras en las tiendas, internet te facilita esa tarea.

Kenshin se rascó el mentón. Ese tal internet tenía que ser un genio para hacer todo eso.

— Me encantaría conocer a Internet.

A Kaoru le brillaron los ojos. Cogió de la mano al pelirrojo y lo arrastró con ella hasta su despacho, lo sentó frente al ordenador y se puso tras él.

Kenshin miró el extraño objeto frente a él y cuando Kaoru tocó un botón y se iluminó la pantalla alzó una ceja. ¿Ahí también iban a salir letras? Un sonido estridente le hizo dar un respingo y en mitad del extraño objeto salió una foto de Kaoru con su nombre. Quiso tocarla, pero de nuevo, se encontró con que un cristal se lo impedía.

— ¡Oye! La pantalla no se toca… puede dañarse.

¿Pantalla? Por Buda… ¿Cuantas cosas se había perdido? Hizo una mueca por la riña y mantuvo las manos quietas sobre sus rodillas mientras Kaoru usaba una cosa rara con botones para escribir algo y de pronto, la "pantalla" cambió. Con interés, se dió cuenta de que si seguía la flecha que Kaoru parecía estar moviendo, podía casi entender que estaba haciendo. De pronto, un paisaje occidental se visualizó en el objeto y a Kenshin abrió la boca como si fuera un pergamino desdoblado.

— Te presento a Internet. Esto es Berlín, Alemania. Está en Europa, a miles de kilómetros de aquí y podemos verlo con tan solo un par de clics, en segundos.

El pelirrojo no podía dar crédito. ¿Esa cosa era Internet? Y además… podía llevarte de viaje sin moverte de la silla. Esas cosas modernas daban miedo, pero tenía que admitir que estaba entusiasmado.

Kaoru, al ver la cara de niño pequeño que estaba poniendo Kenshin, se propuso enseñarle cómo funcionaba el mundo de la informática y estuvieron un buen rato navegando por Internet, Kenshin sentado, ella de pie a su espalda.

En un momento dado, notó que estaban demasiado cerca y que el pelirrojo apoyaba su cabeza en sus pechos y al parecer no era la única que lo estaba notando, porque Kenshin pareció tensarse y su respiración se tornó más pesada.

Intentó apartarse del hombre, poner distancia, pero Kenshin en lugar de permitirselo, la agarró de las manos, la mantuvo pegada a él y giró su cara para encontrarse con la de Kaoru.

Kenshin observó como pelinegra se mordía el labio y no pudo resistirlo, atrapó ese labio travieso entre sus dientes y paseó la punta de la lengua por él, deleitándose con un sabor que muy bien conocía ya. Si no era la misma Kaoru, Buda le estaba gastando una broma.

Kaoru no supo cómo, pero terminó sobre las piernas de Kenshin mientras este besaba con maestría su boca.

No era una novata en besos, se había besado con más hombres, pero la forma en la que lo hacía el pelirrojo, mientras sus manos acariciaban de forma precisa sus brazos y su cuello… mmm, podría derretirse.

Kenshin estaba eufórico, había soñado cada día de su existencia con volver a besar esos labios, con volver a sentir entre sus brazos la suave piel de la pelinegra y con deleitarse con el olor que desprendía su pelo. Cada día… durante ciento treinta y siete años… Deslizó sus labios por el mentón de la mujer, deseoso de más, hasta que llegó al valle entre sus pechos donde mordió la piel y la lamió justo como sabía que a ella le gustaba y el gemido de la azabache, hizo que el mismo la siguiera con otro.

Kaoru tuvo que apretar las piernas cuando el deseo la inundó. Jamás había sentido algo así. Era como si Kenshin supiera justo donde tenía que tocar y besar para hacerla gritar de placer. Todo su cuerpo en esos momentos estaba erizado. Cuando lo escuchó gemir, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Estaba dejando que un desconocido la toqueteara! Lo apartó de un manotazo y se apartó de él lo suficiente como para que no pudiera llegar a tocarla.

Ambos se miraron con la respiración agitada. La mirada de Kenshin era brillante, dorada y excitante. Kaoru se llevó la mano al pecho. Qué difícil era apartarse de él… Pero ella no era la mujer que él deseaba y tampoco era una cualquiera.

— Mantén las distancias, Himura.

La riña de Kaoru, recordó a Kenshin, que no se trataba de la persona que él creía. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para tranquilizarse y dejó que de nuevo, su autocontrol se hiciera con su cuerpo y su mente.

Pasaron el resto del día hablando, mientras Kaoru le enseñaba cosas del nuevo mundo y Kenshin aprendía a pasos agigantados que eran cosas como enchufe, videoconsola, webcam, y muchas más cosas que jamás habría imaginado que podían existir.

Kenshin había cumplido con la demanda de la pelinegra y se había mantenido alejado de ella, tanto que esa noche, mientras Kaoru daba vueltas en su cama, pensó en la noche anterior. Había despertado con Kenshin abrazándola. Había sido una sensación agradable, pero no se volvería a repetir. Con un suspiro, se dio cuenta, de que en parte, deseaba que Kenshin no fuera tan noble, la desobedeciera y fuera a dormir con ella de nuevo. Al despertar por la mañana, se dio cuenta de que eso no sería así. Estaba sola… ¡Y era Domingo! Día de trabajo en la Galeria. Iba a llegar tarde…

Corrió por toda la habitación, arreglándose. Se puso lo primero que encontró y cuando bajó a la cocina, Kenshin estaba sentado en la isleta, bebiendo directamente de la botella de leche. Frunció el ceño y le acercó un vaso mientras recogía sus apuntes de encima de la mesa.

— Tengo que ir a la galeria - Kenshin frunció el ceño sin saber qué era eso, pero en esos momentos no tenía tiempo para explicárselo. - Luego te cuento, voy a llegar tarde. Estaré varias horas fuera. - Levantó un dedo, como una madre severa - Portate bien. No toques nada que no sepas que és y sobretodo… no salgas a la calle.

Sin mucho más que añadir y dejando a Kenshin aturdido, se marchó.

Al cabo de unas horas, el pelirrojo no dejaba de pasearse de lado a lado del salón. Aburrido y sin saber qué hacer. Salía de la caja para encerrarse en esa pequeña casa. Y lo peor… sin Kaoru. Sabía que no tenía que salir. Tenía que obedecerla pero… ¿Qué podía pasar porque fuera a dar una vuelta? Nada… Siempre que se mantuviera alejado de la gente todo estaría bien.

Con ese pensamiento, rebuscó entre los cajones de las habitaciones y encontró una ropa rara de tipo occidental que parecía que podía ir bien. Se puso la especie de yukata que solo ocupaba su parte baja y algo raro que se ponía por la cabeza que le tapaba el torso. Cogió su katana y como no tenía dónde colgarla, buscó una cuerda por toda la casa hasta que dio con una. La colgó a su cintura y sonrió. Ya estaba listo.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de la casa y el sol el dió en el rostro gimió. Qué placer… pero cuando se fijó en lo que tenía delante tragó. No había tierra ni apenas árboles. Era un paisaje gris. La gente iba y venía rápido sin mirar alrededor y todo estaba lleno de carruajes raros, enormes, de aspecto metálico.

Extrañado, dio un paso hacia afuera y de pronto, escuchó un sonido agudo y algo lo golpeó, haciendo que su cuerpo chocara y rodara por el suelo. Enfadado, se levantó, sacó su katana del cinto y se puso a dar espadazos, partiendo el metal del carruaje que lo había arrollado con tan poca delicadeza.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kaoru se encontraba revisando las nuevas obras que su padre había recibido cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar furioso en su bolsillo. Frunció el ceño al sacarlo y ver un número desconocido. ¿Quién sería? No tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Rechazó la llamada y siguió con el trabajo antes de que viniera su padre a sermonearla. El teléfono no dejó de vibrar y extrañada, lo cogió. Algo pasaba para que insistieran tanto. En cuanto descolgó, una voz autoritaria llamó su atención.

— ¿Kaoru Kamiya? Le llamamos del Departamento de Policía de Tokio.

El corazón de Kaoru empezó a latir con fuerza. ¿La policía?

— Tenemos aquí a un sujeto que dice que la conoce. Su nombre es Kenshin Himura… o eso dice. En la base de datos no nos consta nadie con ese nombre pero ha insistido en que la llamemos a usted. Lo encontramos en la calle, con una espada, atacando a un pobre conductor, vestido de travesti.

Kaoru abrió la boca de par en par. ¡Tenían a Kenshin!

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Esta vez no hay reto, pero agradecemos igual o más vuestros comentarios buenos o malos. !Un saludo!


End file.
